There Might be some Rain
by g r i m x v a n i t y
Summary: There might be some rain, Princess, he whispered looking deep into her emerald green eyes.  He tucked a stray strand of her pinkcoloured hair behind her ear. .........and then they kissed.  3x  QUOTATIONS WON'T FREAKING WORK.


There Might be Some Rain

By: Bernadette

**Title:** There Might be Some Rain

**Author:** Bernadette

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Oneshot (supposed to be a one shot, but the thing just called out for a short story, so please keep in mind that it'll probably be five or four chapters)

**Summary: **She had enough. She didn't want to put up with him anymore. She wanted to be free, but she wanted someone that would hold onto her tightly and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, even if they had no meaning whatsoever. She didn't want equations added into her lifestyle anymore; it was all just all _too _much of the same thing. No more holding back with stressed emotions and the disappointment she felt every time she wanted to spend time with him. Was that selfish?

_"__There might be some rain, princess_" he whispered staring deep into her eyes.

But she didn't care; because out of everyone else, she chose him and she'll stick with him.

**Chapter: Is this selfish?**

"Jeremy would you like to come with me out to the park?" the pink-haired teenager asked through the crack of the door. She pushed the door open slightly and eased herself through the room. The room was painfully neat, as always. Not a single object remained out in view; nothing distorted the sanitary image the room has acquired over the months of occupation.

"It's rather stuffy in here and I think a step out would do you some good," the girl paused, "maybe it'll give you an idea on how to work the anti-virus."

The pink-haired teenager approached the blonde haired male working vigorously on the computer, his face so pressed up to the computer that it appeared as if he was going to kiss it. Frequent keyboarding taps were the only sound in the room. The blonde-haired boy mumbled every now and then, but stopped after he finally found the answer to the equation he was working on. A small frown graced the fuchsia-haired girl's lips once he didn't reply to her question.

"Jeremy," she tried once more. The typing stopped.

"I'm sorry Aelita, but I can't be fooling around at such a critical time. This anti-virus will be the key to permanently get rid of that virus X.A.N.A. has installed on you and you can finally live a life without worrying what he would do next."

He turned in his wheelie chair, facing her. His glasses were sliding down his nose and he roughly pushed it up by the center frame. His hands were clasped neatly under his chin, his elbows gaining support from the arms of the chair. He inhaled and released a quiet sigh before returning the crestfallen girl's gaze. The girl, Aelita forced out a tiny smile, trying with all her might to muster up the excitement that she felt once she was informed that the local park the construction workers were working on had finally been finished as of yesterday. She didn't want to overshadow all of his time and effort with her disappointment of him not accompanying her to go to the park. Oh no, it wasn't… well…it just wasn't. No words to explain expect that it just "wasn't".

"Oh, but Jeremy—!" she tried once more, knowing all too well that her words were all in vain.

"I apologize Aelita, but I'm just too busy. Don't worry, once I get the right code and formula for this anti-virus, we'll go to the park as many times as you would like, okay?" he said cutting her off. He turned in his chair, not even waiting for her to send him an affirmative. She stared down at her hands and held in that mournful sigh. She'd wait until she got out of the room. It would seem that she was acting too selfish. But was it wrong for her to want to spend time with someone she really, really liked? Especially since she was trapped in Lyoko for such a long amount of time? Was it wrong to want to spend time with someone who talked with you for hours on the computer and have the bitter realization that they were never to meet?

But they did meet and that was the greatest miracle Aelita could ever wish for. She wouldn't mind if she had a virus that caused her to die at one switch if she only spent time with those close to her. No, it wouldn't bother her in the least. She just wanted to live the missing parts of her life that she had missed since she was ensnared in that cyber world her father had created and to live it with someone else would make it so worthwhile…

"Why not ask Odd, Yumi or Ulrich?" Jeremy said breaking Aelita's train of thought.

"Ah, yes. Maybe they would like to come with me," Aelita muttered.

_'…but it still wouldn't be the same,'_ she thought to herself, pulling the door to a close.

Oooooo

**Author's Note:** Supposedly a one-shot but now it's a short story. Please read and review. I'm only asking for four reviews and that's all.


End file.
